Magical Animals, Normal Animals, Witch
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Bella is the sister to Harry Potter and has been with him a Privat Drive. But suddenly Dumbledore turns up two days before her 12th birthday and takes her somewhere where she will learn to fear and hate. He takes her to Volturi. Where she spends years in expect going to spy on the Cullen's. Harry spends his time doings trials at Hogwarts and trying to find his sister after the war…


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: This story has the beginning of being similar to my story Witch Debt and a little bit of Slavery and soulmate…**

 **Author's Note: HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

* * *

 **RATED: M for SOME TORTURE AND SOME SEX SCENES.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Bella is the sister to Harry Potter and has been with him a Privat Drive. But suddenly Dumbledore turns up two days before her 12th birthday and takes her somewhere where she will learn to fear and hate. He takes her to Volturi. Where she spends years in expect going to spy on the Cullen's. Harry spends his time doings trials at Hogwarts and trying to find his sister after the war…

Story in Series Forced Transformation Series

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Bella and Harry were in their room they shared at Privat Drive. Their Uncle had just put bars on their windows because of a meddling house elf. They were doing their chores when a knock came on the front door.

"Get the door brat", Petunia says to Bella

Bella nods and goes to get it and sees Dumbledore.

"Professor what are you doing here?" Bella asks

"I am here to talk to your Aunt and Uncle. Please bring me too them", Dumbledore says

"Yes Sir", Bella says and leads him to the living room

"What are you doing here!?" Petunia shrieks

"I have a proposition to for you. Why don't Harry and Isabella go to their room and we will sit and talk?" Dumbledore asks

"What type of proposition?" Vernon asks

"Something that will help you greatly and something that the twins don't need to hear", Dumbledore says

"Up to your rooms now! You too Dudley. This is grown up talk", Vernon orders

Bella and Harry look at each and other and do what they are told and Dudley yells until Petunia drags him to his room. She then makes sure Harry and Bella are locked in before going back done to Dumbledore.

"What is this proposition?" Vernon asks

"In the magical world we have what is called Slaves and Concubines. Now these terms only go to women without a Magical Guardian. I am the guardian of young Isabella and I have agreed to sell her to some people that will see that she is tortured and out of your way for eternity. You will get 20,000 pounds for the sale of young Isabella in compensation", Dumbledore says

Vernon and Petunia's eyes go huge at the amount of money they would get.

"What exactly to they do to mark them as Slaves and Concubines?" Vernon asks eagerly

"They usually brand them with a branding iron. And then have to do a sex ritual that will make her concubine for life. There is no way of getting out of it once it is done. Unless she is sold and gives a love bond but she won't be sold unless the owners I am giving her to sell her and they won't be interested. They are the types that like pets", Dumbledore says

"Well you can take her. What do we tell the other brat?" Petunia asks liking the idea

"I will tell Harry that I am putting her somewhere safe and that he will see her again one day. Which I can assure you he won't even find out where she is", Dumbledore says

"What do we need to do?" Petunia asks

"Just sign over the guardianship papers to me", Dumbledore says handing over the papers

They both quickly sign them eager to be rid of one of the freaks.

"So she is yours now?" Petunia asks eagerly handing over the papers

"Yes. Will you get her and her things?" Dumbledore asks

"I will", Petunia says

Dumbledore casts a spell on Vernon and Petunia that they will be unable to tell anyone about what he told them was going to happen to Isabella or tell anyone they gave up guardianship. Bella comes back down in 5 minutes with her trunk and cat cage with Harry behind her.

"Where is she going Professor?" Harry asks

"She is going somewhere safe. I have received intelligence that she is not safe. So she is being moved and will attend a different school till the threat of Voldemort is gone", Dumbledore lies

"Can't I go with her? She is my twin", Harry asks

"I am sorry it will be not safe for you two to be together. That is how Voldemort is going to find you. Because your magical trace is strong when you are together. So I am taking her away to another school and she will be back when the threat of Voldemort is gone", Dumbledore replies

Both twins have tears in their eyes.

"You will be alright Harry. We WILL see each other again. I know it", Bella says with innocence

"I will find you after whatever the Professor thinks is going to happen, happens. I love you Bells and I will miss you", Harry says hugging her

"I will miss you too", Bella says hugging him back

"Will she be able to write?" Harry asks

"Yes", Dumbledore lies knowing he was going to be the one to write to Harry from Bella

"See we will keep in touch. Say goodbye to Hermione, Ron, Fred and George for me", Bella replies

"I will. Love you sis always", Harry says as Dumbledore guides Bella out the door

"I love you too brother. Always", Bella replies

Dumbledore leads Bella down the block and Bella looks back and sees number 4 Privat Drive's door slams shut so now she won't see her brother for a long time.

"We will be taking a port-key", Dumbledore says

"What is a port-key?" Bella asks

"It will take us a great distance to your knew home", Dumbledore says pulling our a tin can, "Take hold"

Bella takes hold and soon they were flying through the air and land inside a big castle room. Where Bella sees three thrones and three extremely pale people on the thrones. But there eyes were red! What were they? Suddenly Bella had the feeling of dread in her. Why was Dumbledore taking her here?

"So this is the girl we bought?" one asks

"Bought?" Bella asks with dread

"You didn't tell her?" the middle one asks

"No. We will tell her now. I didn't want her brother to know. This is Isabella Lily Marie Potter", Dumbledore says

"We first introductions. I am Aro and this is my mate Sulpicia, Caius and his mate Athenodora and Marcus. We are the Kings and Queens of the vampire world", Aro says

"Vam…pires?" Bella stutters

"Yes. And before you ask we do drink human blood and soon so will you", Aro says delighted at the look of horror on Bella's face

"NO!" Bella says trying to run

"Felix!" Caius calls

A bulky vampire catches her wrists making her drop her trunk and cat carrier.

"Let me go your hurting me!" Bella cries kicking and screaming

"You better get used to it quick", Caius says smiling evilly

"Now Miss Potter Felix, Demetri and Alec will take you to your room while we prepare", Aro says happily

Another vampire grabs her other wrist and begins to drag her along out of the throne room and done the halls. Another vampire was following with her luggage. They get to a door and Felix opens it and he and Demetri fling her in making her fall on the floor making her cry out.

"You will wait here to the Masters call", Demetri says as Alec puts her luggage down

They slam the door shut and Bella rushes at the door and tries to open it and finds it locked. There was also no window in the room so she couldn't escape. She looked around desperately trying to find a way out but there was none. There just was a bed, wardrobe and a bathroom. And she realised Dumbledore had taken her wand. So she had no defence.

She took Jade out of her carrier and crawled on the bed and cried about what was going to happen to her. She was in a den full of vampires! They would eat her. Why did Dumbledore bring her here? What was his plan? What would they do to her? She sat waiting for hours and soon she hears the door unlock and several people all come in including Aro, Sulpicia, Caius, Athenodora, Marcus, Dumbledore, Felix, Demetri and several she didn't know. They pulled a smoking cart with them. Which caused her reason to fear.

"What is going to happen to me?" Bella asks in fear

"You have been sold by me as a concubine and a slave. And your Masters are now the Volturi. They will be doing everything they like to you. I just supplied somethings and they have added some", Dumbledore says

"First we will brand you. Felix, Demetri, Afton, Santiago hold her down", Caius says causally

All four vampires flash to her side and push her done hard and hold her arms and legs even though she was thrashing. She sees Aro pick up a branding iron with a C on it. It was smoking red with heat.

"Please, please no, no", Bella begs as Aro comes at her with the branding iron

"This is the process we go through here. But you will be a special case", Aro says and puts the iron near the side of her face

Bella could feel the heat of the iron on her face.

"Please, please mercy", Bella says already crying before she they could start

"No", Aro says and presses the C branding to the side of her face

Bella screams as the iron was pressed to her face. She could smell the burning of her flash and gagged. And choked on vomit. Then the iron was off her and she was crying. And she was embarrassed to find she had wet herself from the trauma.

"Dumbledore do you what to do the slave mark on the other cheek?" Aro asks

"I would be delighted too", Dumbledore says

They continue the brandings on the other side of her face, her neck had the slave and concubine number branded into her by Caius. They did her ankles one time Sulpicia did it and the other Athenodora. Then they did her wrists. Caius and Dumbledore did that. Each time she was about to pass out they would slap her awake.

"Now some collars. That Dumbledore helped etch with runes", Aro says as Felix, Demetri, Afton and Santiago continue to hold her down

First collar was a loyalty collar, second was a force awareness collar, third was a tracking collar, fourth was a block the twin bond if it was to form, fifth one as to block insanity, sixth one was a truth collar, seventh honour collar, eighth collar obedience collar, ninth collar Stamina collar, tenth collar Endurance Collar, eleventh Desire Collar and twelfth collar pleasure collar, thirteenth collar lust collar.

"Now these special collars will go on your neck, wrists, and ankles. They are chains that will bind you in any form if we want. But the neck one will mostly be in use", Aro says and places the collars on her

She was screaming as all the collars dug into her skin and embedded in her body.

"And a last collar is a permeant obey collar you will be forced to obey all commands from everyone of the Volturi and not just your masters", Aro says and places the collar on

This collar burned itself into her skin. She was sobbing hysterically now.

"Your permeant orders will start after everything is over they are: Number 1 you will not wear any clothing anymore. 2 you will only wear what I say and when. 3 you will walk on all fours when your in human form unless your Master or Masters say not too. 4 you will not in anyway contact your brother or friends unless we say so and supervise. 5 your head will not be higher then your betters. 6 you will not look your betters in the eye. 7 you will have sex with anyone that is asks or wants sex. 8 you will not be allowed on furniture unless you are having sex or in your other forms. 9 you will only have the blood and food your Master allows with will most likely match your forms. 10 when chained you will hand the chain to the person who is your Master or wants his way with you. 11 you will only refer to yourself as Bitch, Whore, Dog, Slag and Slut or your Slave number. 12 you will allow anyone to do anything physical to you like hitting or punching or even whipping. 13 you will submit to any form of punishment your Masters give you. Do you understand?" Aro asks

"Y...es", Bella stutters terrified at the commands

"Now some potions. Albus will put them in you. They will be permeant I am sorry", Aro informs her not looking sorry at all

She was forced to choke down the force awareness potion, loyalty potion, honour potion, obedience potion, a magical power downer so she could only access a small portion of her magic, a truth potion, senses sensitivity potion and a permeant induced moderate pain potion. All the potions tasted as worse then the others she had taken before.

"Felix, Demetri, Afton, and Santiago let her go. We will start on the other things", Aro orders

The four vampires do and Bella was still sobbing on the bed in so much pain.

"Now Isabella this is Beatrice she is an enchanter and specialises in transformations. Since we don't want to turn you as a almost 12-year-old she will age you forcefully too 19", Aro says

"What does that mean?" Bella stutters out

"I will forcefully make your body age. Your will experience all growing pains at once and all your organs that usually age naturally will also forcefully grow. This will be extremely painful too you", Beatrice explains making Bella fear want was going to happen

"Take your clothes off now", Aro orders

Bella's hands where forced to obey and they start to take off her shoes, socks, trousers and shirt. But she was resisting to take of her training bra and her undies in front of all these men.

"Take off the bra and undies now", Caius growls

Bella's hands comply to her horror and take off her bra and it falls off and then her undies come off. She was standing there naked and she was trying to hide it.

"Beatrice where do you want her?" Aro asks

"On the bed for the first transformation", Beatrice says

Bella barely registers the fact she says first transformation.

"Get on the bed Isabella", Aro says

Bella climbs back on the bed waiting for whatever was going to happen.

"Now I will force the change. Be ready", Beatrice says smiling evilly

Beatrice goes up to Bella and touches her forehead and Bella feels the magic enter her system and then she starts to feel her body grow and she begins the bloodcurdling screaming as her body was forcefully aged. She was thrashing as her body grow the unnatural way. She didn't even realise what was happening down below. All she knew was that her bottom half of her stomach was on fire.

It takes 4 hours for the change of age to complete and Bella was panting as the pain finishes. She painfully sits up and sees the blood that was on the bed and dripping between her legs. She didn't know what that was.

"What is that?" she stutters

The ladies laugh at her ignorance.

"That is your bodies period. It signifies you're a woman", Sulpicia says chuckling

"Now the next transformation. It will be into a vampire. To make it more painful. I will do your heart. Caius and Marcus your neck. Jane and Alec your wrists. Felix and Demetri your ankles. Afton and Chelsea will do you elbows. And Santiago and Heidi your knees. The different venom's will make the transformation much more painful. Now lay down again", Aro orders

Bella does it her heart racing at what was going to happen to her.

"Listen to that heart race", everyone says enjoying this

"Please have mercy don't do this. I will do anything. Don't turn me", Bella begs as they all get into position

"No. This will make all the collars, brands and potions permeant. Now lets begin", Aro says and as one they all bite her sending as much venom into her system as possible

Bella once again lets out bloodcurdling screams as she feels the fire in her veins. She was trashing and screaming she didn't know how long she was there screaming and thrashing but soon the venom was in her heart. And she feels her heart stop and she takes a breath and opens her eyes and gasps everything was so clear. She looked around and saw all the vampires that where in her room before in here with Dumbledore and Beatrice who were behind a shield.

"How long was I out?" Bella asks shocked by her musical voice  
"60 hours. It looks like you kept your Metamorphmagus abilities and the Horcrux is gone. It must not be able to survive vampire venom", Dumbledore says

"What is a Horcrux?" Bella asks  
"Nothing for you to worry about. The next few parts you need too", Dumbledore says

"She doesn't have blood lust which is good. Now we will bind her to us", Aro says grinning in delight

"How will you bind me to you?" Bella asks

"The way a concubine and slave are bond is by words and anal, vaginal and oral sex. Your will be bound to three of us. So you will have to do each three times. I will go first since I am the high leader of the Volturi", Aro says starting to take off his clothes

Bella watches as he takes off his clothes and sees him naked she had never seen a naked man before.

"Isabella Lily Marie Euphemia Dorea Iolanthe Potter, I Aro Volturi, by rights of your title and magical guardian, and non-magical guardian consent take you as a Volturi slave and concubine. Your mind, body, heart, soul and magic are mine, bound as slave is to a master, you are mine and the Volturi's to command as I will and too use as we please, from this day for all of eternity till if I sell you. Do you understand?" Aro asks

"Yes…Mas…ter", Bella stammers horrified she had said that

Aro then tells her to turn over and he does the anal sex first which she screamed in pain as his big cock which she had never seen one before entered her butt again and again for 40 minutes he does her butt. Then tells her to flip over. He then tells her to take his cock and do the oral sex. Bella's hands forced her to touch it and put it in her mouth. He tells her what to do and they do that for 40 minutes and he realises inside of her 4 times and has a orgasm.

"Now I will take your virginity", Aro says grinning

He then spreads her legs and roughly and violently enters her and Bella feels her the bond form and bind her to Aro. He continues to ride her for 50 minutes never letting her rest and Bella feels something inside her grow too she was screaming. That was when Aro came out of her.

"What was that Master?" Bella asks panting

There was laughter again.

"That was an orgasm. Your first. And that is what made the bond and bind even tighter. Now Marcus you next. Caius wants to go last.

Marcus comes out and gets undressed. Bella wants for what she knows was going to come.

"Isabella Lily Marie Euphemia Dorea Iolanthe Potter, I Marcus Volturi, by rights of your title and magical guardian, and non-magical guardian consent take you as a Volturi slave and concubine. Your mind, body, heart, soul and magic are mine, bound as slave is to a master, you are mine and the Volturi's to command as I will and too use as we please, from this day for all of eternity till if I sell you. Do you understand?" Marcus asks

"Yes Master", Bella says

She then was put through the binding process again. The same amount of time Aro did and till she had an orgasm. She felt her bind and bond snap into place with Marcus. Then Caius comes to her grinning evilly.

"I will be much harder. Isabella Lily Marie Euphemia Dorea Iolanthe Potter, I Caius Volturi, by rights of your title and magical guardian, and non-magical guardian consent take you as a Volturi slave and concubine. Your mind, body, heart, soul and magic are mine, bound as slave is to a master, you are mine and the Volturi's to command as I will and too use as we please, from this day for all of eternity till if I sell you. Do you understand?" Caius asks

"I do Master", Bella stutters frightened by his look

Caius was much rougher and harder on her. He finishes after 3 hours. And the bond hand already snapped into place an hour and a half ago. But he continues on. But the time he was done she was dripping venom from her privates as he had done some damage.

"Now you are bond to us Isabella my first command until I take it away you will be naked all the time no clothes or undergarments do you understand?" Aro asks

"Yes Master", Bella says but she was horrified that she couldn't wear anything

She didn't even like being naked now. She had been raped and she couldn't even cover herself because her Masters told her not too.

"Now do you want to know what will happen next?" Aro asks

"Yes Master. Please no more Master", Bella begs

"Next Beatrice will put a spell on you. Beatrice do you want to explain?" Aro asks

"Of course. Now I will be turning you into an animal. It will be whatever your body decides but Aro, Caius and Master want three birds so I will unlock your bird forms, dog forms, cat forms, reptile forms and magical creatures forms. Aro will just have to snap his fingers once for one of the bird forms, twice for the four legged form, three times for the second bird form, four times for the third bird form, five times for the first reptile form, six times for the second reptile form. Seven snaps of fingers for the first magical creature form, Eight for the second and nine for the third. Same with Caius and Marcus. And you won't be able to change back unless they snap their fingers once or twice or three or four or five times again. These forms will be permeant. But you will still have a human form. But the Masters said they want you in a different form half the time so that is what I am doing. The forms instincts will go into your brain and become apart of you if your in them for too long. When you are in your forms, your forms minds will take over and you will just have a backrow seat in your mind. But your bindings will make you still have to obey Aro, Marcus and Caius", Beatrice says

"How will it happen?" Bella asks

"The transformations each time will be excruciatingly painful. Even if I end the spell your mind will still have the instincts of your animals. If someone else tries to end the spell your mind will meld into the animal one permanently. And you will be lost to your human side. Now I will do your four legged form first", Beatrice says

"Please don't. Please Masters don't let her", Bella asks them

"This is want we want. You are a high profile person and this will make it more enjoyable to us to see you change back and forward", Aro says grinning

"And you won't be able to cause trouble like this. And I won't be telling Harry about this or about the warning of not meddling with the spell", Dumbledore says

"I will tell him", Bella replies

"I order you not to have contact with your twin brother Harry or any of your previous friends", Aro orders

"Yes Master", Bella says painfully

"Now stand up", Aro says

Bella does what she is told.

"Now Beatrice start the first transformation", Caius says

Beatrice goes over to Bella and places a finger on her forehead and lets her magic run through Bella and Bella lets out bloodcurdling screams as she feels her body changing shape, growing new parts and making her organs different. She falls on to all fours and she sees hair growing over her everywhere. She feels her face change and her mind go into whatever she was changing too. Soon her screaming turns into yapping. She was a puppy! And suddenly the changes stop. And she was fully an animal and she saw her neck chain was connected to the floor making sure she couldn't go anywhere. The whole transformation takes 40 minutes.

"You are a German Shepherd puppy for one of your dog forms", Beatrice says happily, "Now Lord Aro snap your fingers eight times to change her back"

Aro snaps his fingers eight times and Bella painfully transforms back with another bloodcurdling scream too she suddenly was on two legs again.

"Will…th…at…hap…pen…ev…ery…ti…me?" Bella stutters out

"Yes. The smaller the form the more pain it will be. The German Shepherd is a mild one I have to say. Now Lords Aro, Marcus and Caius do you want me to do her other forms?" Beatrice asks

"Please no masters", Bella begs

"Silence. Do it Beatrice she will stay in it for a while after it is done as punishment", Caius orders

"Right away your Lordship", Beatrice says and touches a finger to the trembling Bella again

Bella screams as she begins to transform again and soon she was on all fours again and she was a puppy again with a chain around her neck. The whole transformation takes 30 minutes.

"You are a golden Labrador puppy for your second dog form. Now Lord Aro snap your fingers nine times to change her back", Beatrice says

Aro does and Bella is left gasping on the floor.

"Please no more Master", Bella stutters

"Continue Beatrice", Aro says

Beatrice touches Bella's forehead again and Bella screams again and she was on all fours again as a puppy.

"Your a White Husky. Eleven snaps of fingers will change you back", Beatrice says

Aro does that and Bella has tears in her eyes. Beatrice does the last dog form which was a King Charles Cavalier Spaniel. Aro changed her back in Ten Snaps of his fingers.

"Please stop masters", Bella begs

"No. Beatrice continue", Aro says

Bella again feels the magic enter her body and the next few times she turns into a sparrow with one snap, a Hawk with two snaps, a falcon in three snaps, Golden Eagle with four snaps of fingers, a Tawny Owl with five snaps of fingers, a Blue Jay with six snaps and a white swan in seven.

"Please Masters no more", Bella stutters after the swan transformation

"Now we will do your cat forms", Beatrice says touching Bella's forehead

Bella cries out as she begins to change. Her first cat form was a Black, Orange and White Kneazle with Nineteen snaps. Next was a Lioness in twenty snaps. A Cat that was Black and Orange in Twenty-One snaps. Next was a Clouded Leopard in Twenty-Two Snaps. A Cougar in Twenty-Three Snaps. And a Caracal in Twenty-Four snaps.

The next set of animals was a Doe in Twenty-Five snaps. A Tapir in Twenty-Six Snaps. A Caribou in Twenty-Seven Snaps and a Gazelle in Twenty-Eight Snaps.

"Please, Please Masters no more", Bella cries trembling

"There is more. I want plenty of animals so you can blend in", Aro says

"Now is the reptile forms. Now this will be very painful according to the form you will take. So let's get started", Beatrice says

Beatrice touches Bella's forehead again and Bella let's out bloodcurdling screams as her body started to melt together. First her legs which made her form then her arms to her side were melted to her body. Her transformation takes two hours because of the form. Soon she was a Egyptian Cobra snake and was hissing painfully she changed back in twelve snaps, next was a Red Spitting Cobra with Thirteen Snaps, next was a Eastern Coral Snake in Fourteen snaps, next was a yellow Reticulated Python in fifteenth snaps, next was a Rattle Snake with sixteen snaps, next was a Boa Constrictor with seventeen snaps and lastly was a Yellow Anaconda with eighteen snaps. The chain was melted into her scales each time and attached to the floor. Aro clickers his fingers and she changes back screaming.

"Wi...ll...th...at...ha...pp...en...ev...ery...ti...me...in...th...ose...fo..rms?" Bella asks hoarsely from screaming

"Yes as your body parts have to melt together and shrink", Beatrice says

"Please no more", Bella begs

"You have your magical forms to go. For we will start", Beatrice says

"You still have one more form. So let her do it", Aro orders

"Yes Master", Bella says trembling

Bella again feels the magic go into her system first she was a Shadow Panther in Twenty-Nine snaps, next was a Shadow Cat in Thirty Snaps, next was a Sage serpent that was turquoise, violet and gold in thirty-one snaps, next was a white and gold Snow Phoenix in thirty-two snaps, next was a grim in thirty-three snaps, next was a Thunderbird in thirty-four snaps, next was a Dragon that was violet and black in thirty-five snaps, next was a gryphon in thirty-six snaps, next was a wyvern that was turquoise and gold in thirty-seven snaps, next was a Dragonette that was violet and turquoise in thirty-eight snaps, next was a Occamy in thirty-nine snaps.

The next shape she was turning into she lets out another bloodcurdling scream louder this time as her body transforms and she was going smaller and smaller which made her screams more loud as her organs where shifted together. And again she grow parts. Her arms had feathers on them. And she was getting even smaller! What form was she taking?! Soon she couldn't hear her screaming but chirps. Her chain was smaller now and was attached to the floor. This transformation took an hour because of the small size.

"You're a Golden Snidget. Very small bird. I guessed when your screams where so loud", Beatrice says

Aro picks up the chain and Bella was forcefully pulled upside down by the chain as she didn't know how to fly.

"She will have to learn to fly. But she is all set. Her instincts will soon help her with her forms. Is this everything you wanted of me?" Beatrice asks

"Yes Beatrice. Chelsea will show you out. Thanks for the last four days", Aro says examining the Golden Snidget that was now flapping in his hand

Beatrice bows and leaves.

"I will go too now you have her well in hand. Enjoy your toy", Dumbledore says bowing

"Thanks for our toy and the money is in Gringotts", Aro replies

"Thank you. Enjoy your life Bella", Dumbledore says at the chirping Golden Snidget

Bella didn't know what to do her knew Snidget body wanted to fly away but her bonds made her having to stay not to meant the chain on her neck. Aro and the others now go out to the throne room where Aro puts Bella/Sparrow on the arm of his chair and the neck chain activates.

"Feet chains activate", Aro says

The chains that were now small attach themselves to the arm of his chair and the Snidget chirps unhappily.

"This is your knew life now Isabella and you will get used to it. Now we are going to have our dinner", Aro says

Heidi brings in a group of humans and Bella/Snidget watches in horror as the Volturi jump on them she tries to fly away and flaps her wings frantically but she couldn't get out of the chains and off the throne.

Aro smiles at her his lips red with blood.

"Welcome to your new life"

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**

 **Forms**

1\. Sparrow _(One Snap of Finger) (Bird)_

2\. Hawk _(Two Snaps of Fingers) (Bird)_

3\. Falcon _(Three Snaps of Fingers) (Bird)_

4\. Golden Eagle _(Four Snaps of Fingers) (Bird)_

5\. Tawny Owl _(Five Snaps of Fingers)_

6\. Blue Jay _(Six Snaps of Fingers)_

7\. Swan (White) _(Seven Snaps of Fingers)_

8\. German Shepherd _(Eight Snaps of Fingers)_

9\. Labrador (Golden) _(Nine Snaps of Fingers)_

10\. King Charles Cavalier Spaniel _(Ten Snaps of Fingers)_

11\. Husky (White) _(Eleven Snaps of Fingers)_

12\. Egyptian Cobra _(Twelve Snaps of Fingers)_

13\. Red Spitting Cobra _(Thirteen Snaps of Fingers)_

14\. Eastern Coral Snake _(Fourteen Snaps of Fingers)_

15\. Reticulated Python (Yellow) _(Fifteen Snaps of Fingers)_

16\. Rattle Snake _(Sixteen Snaps of Fingers)_

17\. Boa Constrictor _(Seventeen Snaps of Fingers)_

18\. Yellow Anaconda _(Eighteen Snaps of Fingers)_

19\. Kneazle: Black, Orange and White _(Nineteen Snaps)_

20\. Lioness: _(Twenty Snaps)_

21\. Cat: Black and Orange _(Twenty-One Snaps)_

22\. Clouded Leopard: _(Twenty-Two Snaps)_

23\. Cougar: _(Twenty-Three Snaps)_

24\. Caracal: _(Twenty-Four Snaps)_

25\. Doe: _(Twenty-Five Snaps)_

26\. Tapir: _(Twenty-Six Snaps)_

27\. Caribou: _(Twenty-Seven Snaps)_

28\. Gazelle: _(Twenty-Eight Snaps)_

29\. Shadow Panther: Black _(Twenty-Nine Snaps)_

30\. Shadow Cat: Black _(Thirty Snaps)_

31\. Sage Serpent: Turquoise, Violet, Gold _(Thirty-One Snaps)_

32\. Snow Phoenix: White and Gold _(Thirty-Two Snaps)_

33\. Grim: Black _(Thirty-Three Snaps)_

34\. Thunderbird: Golden _(Thirty-Four Snaps)_

35\. Dragon: Violet and Black _(Thirty-Five Snaps)_

36\. Gryphon: Gold with Black and Violet Strips _(Thirty-Six Snaps)_

37\. Wyvern: Turquoise and Gold _(Thirty-Seven Snaps)_

38\. Dragonette: Violet and Turquoise _(Thirty-Eight Snaps)_

39\. Occamy: Turquoise and Purple _(Thirty-Nine Snaps)_

40\. Golden Snidget: Gold _(Forty)_

* * *

Please if you have any ideas on a character from any of the books, movies or TV shows I do for the Forced Transformation Series. PM me and I will see if I can make it work.

Forced Transformation Series

1\. Dragon Prisoner and her Soulmates (Twilight/Harry Potter/Percy Jackson)

2\. The Unknown Sibling Pet of her Brother (Harry Potter/Twilight)

3\. Shadownight and his Soulmates (Avengers)

4\. Slytherin House Pet Snakes (Harry Potter/Twilight)

 **Have a Happy New Year also a Safe, Happy and Better one:)**


End file.
